


Hunting and Seduction go Hand in Hand

by deansbrave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Loss of Virginity, No Wincest, Slow Build, Smut, Threesome, but she's 19, death of readers family, mention of future foursomes, mention of past threesomes, mild Dom/sub themes, no physical description of reader, original character death, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the skills she's acquired being a hunter, she never thought this would be one that she had to learn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you can’t help us on the case?" Dean frowned.

"We-well it’s just, you want me to help you, by seducing guy’s right?" She asked nervously, fingers twisting around themselves.

"Well yeah, that would be the point of bringing you along." Dean nodded.

"I-I mean I can’t exactly seduce a guy…when I’ve had no experience with that sort of thing."

"What’re you saying?" Dean asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"Are…are you a virgin?" Sam asked from his seat across from Dean, corner of his mouth lifting in a smile.  The trio were in the library of the bunker, looking into yet another case.  They had figured the monster they were hunting this week was a werewolf, luring young pretty girls back to the woods every month.  Six girls had died in six months with all of their hearts missing.  It was an unmistakable pattern.

"I’ve never even kissed a guy, let alone had sex.  I was in high school up until I graduated last year, none of the guys there were exactly boyfriend material.  And then I started hunting with you guys…so I haven’t exactly had time to…experience things." She shrugged, face heating with embarrassment, trying to sink down into her seat, as far away from the brothers as possible.

"Princess, you don’t need to be embarrassed." Dean smiled, he was clearly amused by this.  Amused and… Kinda turned on.  He’d never really met a girl with no experience.  Sure he preferred his girls a little knowledgeable, but something about being her first everything, teaching her what he liked, ruining her for any other man, got him off.  Call it a power trip or whatever you want, but he just knew he wanted to do those things.

"Don’t be embarrassed? I haven’t been this fucking embarrassed since I had to ask you guys to get me tampons."

Dean cringed.  That had been an awkward conversation.  Sometimes Dean just needed to buy a fucking clue.

            “Look, Princess, it’s not that big of a deal.  I can teach you.” Dean winked and her face heated even more.

"Like hell you will Dean." Sam finally spoke up.  "You’ll scar her for life."

"Yeah? Well at least I don’t have a dick that kills."

"Guys," She snapped, they both looked at her.  "No one’s gonna teach me anything.  It is what it is, I don’t give a fuck; sorry I can’t help with this case." She stood, leaving the brothers behind to research.

-

-

-

She looked down at her feet, playing with the hem of her sweater.  She was scared to ask, but she needed to ask.

            “Dean?” She spoke softly as she entered the kitchen.  He looked up from the pan which he was using to make their dinner for the night.

            “Hey, Princess, what’s up?”

            She shuffled uncomfortably.  “I…I was thinking about what you said earlier.”

            Dean smirked.  “What about it?”

            “I…I was thinking that…maybe you were right.”

            Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.  She was all his and nothing was going to stop it.

            “Yeah.  You up for a little practice?”

            “I…I mean it’s just uh…”

            “No I know.  Being a virgin while being a hunter is a liability.”

            “Whoa, I never said anything about that.”

            “Don’t worry Princess.  We’ll take it nice an’ slow.”

            She nodded.  “Okay.  Do…do we start right…right now or?”

            “After Sammy’s gone to bed, come to my room alright?”

            She nodded, face flushed red.

            “Hey.”

            She jumped, and turned to find Sam standing in the doorway.

            “What’re you guys talking about?” He smiled at her.

            “N-nothing important.”

            “Alright,” Sam smiled, and ruffled her hair as she walked out.  As soon as she was out of the kitchen, he fixed Dean with a hard glare.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing with her?”

            “What? I offered, she accepted.  What do you want me to do?”

            “I want you to let her be a kid and figure things out on her own.”

            “She’s nineteen Sammy.  I think she’s plenty old enough to figure things out.”

            “You’re sixteen years older than her.  Don’t you think that’s a little young?  Especially to be getting involved with…any of this crap?!”

            “She’s an adult Sammy.  She can make her own decisions.  We were younger than her for fucks sake when we started hunting.  What you’re really saying here, is that you’re jealous.”

            “Jealous?”

            “Yeah, pretty young girl wants me and not you.  I don’t blame you Sammy.  You wanted to dirty up the pretty little virgin, but I beat you to it.”

Sam scoffed, a smile making its way across his face.  “I thought you preferred women with experience.”

            “Sure women with experience are nice, but…c’mon Sammy.  She’s an innocent.  She doesn’t know anything.  Maybe…maybe I’ll just show her what gets me off, keep her all to myself.”

            “That’s what this is about.” Sam frowned.

            “What’s that mean?”

            “You’re getting off on the power trip.  You don’t care about her, you care about what you get out of it.”

            “Of course I care about her, she’s been livin’ here a fucking year Sam.  She’s like one a the family.”

            “That you want to have sex with?”

            “Alright Sammy.  I need you to fuck off.  This has nothing to do with you.”

            “This has everything to do with me!”

            “Why?”

            “Cause I care about her too!”

            “I knew you were jealous!” Dean smirked, the ‘I-told-you-so’ heavy in his voice.

            “So maybe I am.  Maybe I think you’re a bad influence on her.”

            “At least when I have sex with a woman, they get to live.”

            “Fuck.  You.” Sam turned on his heel leaving Dean behind in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes.

-

-

-

            She hesitantly knocked on the door.  It was nearly midnight, so she assumed Sam was in bed. Dean opened the door he only wore his boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

            “Hey Princess.” He smiled

            “Hi,” She looked down.

            “First things first. Confidence. Keep your chin up, look me in the eye.”

            She slowly raised her head, looking right at Dean.  She smiled, and he smiled back.

            “Come in.”

            She entered into the room, Dean closing the door behind her.  She jumped when she felt his hand on her waist.

            “Gotta stop being so skittish.  There are guys out there that like to get handsy.  Either you take it as a compliment, or you punch his lights out.  Sammy or me won’t always be there to take care a you.”

            “I know.”

            He spun her around to face him, his smile gone, replaced with a look that she couldn’t quite place.

            “First thing we’re gonna work on is kissing.  Just keep it easy and simple, how does that sound?”

            She nodded.  Dean held her shoulders loosely, bringing her closer to him.  Her heart raced in her chest as he brought his mouth closer to hers.  She thought she was going to have a stroke the second his lips touched hers.  She had never felt so hot in her life, her blood rushing through her veins.  Dean pulled away-too quickly she noted.

            “You okay Princess? You’re all red in the face” He smirked.  She placed her hands on her cheeks, surprised by the warmth.  No wonder she had felt so hot.  All of the blood had gone right to her face.

            “I-I’m fine.”

            “Why don’t we sit on the bed before you faint.”

            “U-uh no.  No.  I’m fine standing.”

            “Princess,” Dean gripped her shoulders again, looking her in the eyes, a serious gaze on his face. “Nothing ain’t gonna happen that you don’t want to happen.”

            She looked down, a small smile gracing her lips.  “I…I know.  I know you’re not that kind of guy Dean. I guess… I’m just nervous.”

            “I’ll take care of you Princess.  Lemme take care of you.” The look on his face was so sincere, so inviting, how could she say no?


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay.” She breathed as Dean led her to the bed.  He pressed her down into the bed being as careful as he could be.

 ”I got you Princess. Just breath.”

 She nodded, resting her head against Dean’s pillow.  He climbed up the bed beside her, smiling down at her.  His lips met hers again, his hands finding her waist.

Dean’s lips were dry and chapped, but it still had to be the greatest thing she had ever experienced.  Dean slowly moved his lips from her mouth, kissing along her jaw line, mouthing at her neck.

“You’re holding your breath.” Dean murmured.  She exhaled.  “Do you want to keep going?” Dean looked to her, concern in his gaze.

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push too far.”

“I’m fine Dean.  I promise.”

“Alright.” He smiled softly, pressing his lips back to hers.  “Kissing is key.” Dean spoke, his voice low and gruff.  “You don’t even need to kiss a guy on the lips for him to lose it.”

She paused, looking up at Dean.  She surged forward, pressing her lips to Dean’s throat.  She pulled back slowly.

“Like that?”

“Yeah Princess.  Just like that.” He sighed.  He hovered over her again, spreading her legs with his knee, slotting himself into the space between her legs.  She gasped, feeling the hard length of Dean pressing against her.

“ _Deeean_ ”

“I got you Princess.” He smirked.  He pressed his mouth back to her neck, grinding down into her.  She squirmed underneath him, she didn’t know if she wanted more or if she wanted him to stop, all she knew was that it was too much.  Dean must’ve realized this because he stopped seconds after the thought had crossed her mind, and cradled her face in his hands.

“Princess, you alright?”

She nodded trying to force her lungs back in to a proper rhythm.

“I’m sorry.  That was too much in one go.” Dean rolled off of her on to his bed scrubbing his hand down his face.  “Look, uh, why don’t you head back to your room and get some sleep?”

She sat up, face still blistering red, chest heaving as she tried to breath.  “What? Are you sure?”

Dean offered her a smile, “Yeah.  We can pick later this week maybe.  Just go on back to your room okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded hesitantly.  She gently closed Dean’s door behind her and sighed.  What had she done wrong? She sighed, heading down the hall towards her room.

“Hey.”

              
She stopped and turned, watching as Sam came walking down the hall. “Oh.  Hey Sam.” She smiled.

“You alright?  You look a little red?  Do you have a fever?” Sam put the back of his hand to her forehead.

 “No, no.  I’m fine.  Just heading to bed.” She kept the smile in place hoping Sam would buy it.  But that wasn’t the case.  He stared at her, and she tried not to squirm under the weight of his gaze.

“You don’t need to lie to me.  I know what you did with Dean.”

 

Her eyes widened.  “We-we didn’t do anything! I swear!”

 

“Then what did you do?” Sam demanded.  There was something else in his voice, and emotion she couldn’t quite place.  Jealously? Or just plain sibling rivalry?

 

“We-we just kissed.”

“That’s all?”

She looked down, face heating up again, “I mean…he got on top of me and…grinded, but then he told me to go back to my room.”

 

Sam tsked.  “And here I thought Dean knew better?”

 

“N-no.  Sam it’s not like that.  I-I asked Dean to help me.”

 

“What I’m saying is that a real gentleman doesn’t come before he gives a lady a chance to.”

 

Sam pushed her back into the wall, his hand swiftly and carefully making its way inside of her pajama bottoms.  Sam pressed his face into the crook of her neck, breath hot and wet against her neck.  His fingers brushed against her folds, and she yelped.

“S-Sam?”

“God you’re wet.”  His fingers pushed past the elastic of her underwear and easily found her swollen clit.

“Oh God.” She breathed, legs shaking as she willed herself to stay standing.

“That’s it.  It’s alright.” Sam whispered encouragingly.  He stroked his finger slowly and carefully around her clit, knowing it wouldn’t take long to send her over the edge.

“Sam.   _Saaaaam_.” She whimpered the coil that had been building in her abdomen finally released, she had never felt anything like it.

“That’s a good girl.” Sam pressed a kiss to her neck.  “Was that your first time?”

She snorted, “Just cause I’ve never fucked a guy don’t mean I ain’t never had an orgasm.”

Sam chuckled. “Fair enough.  Head on to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.” Sam turned away from her, walking back to his room.  He paused halfway and looked back at her.  “Anytime you want to be treated like a proper young lady, come find me.”

She watched as Sam walked down the hallway towards his room.  She shook her head; what the fuck had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

A week later she woke up alone in the bunker unable to find either of the brothers.  Her lessons with Dean had continued, only kissing had happened after the initial meeting.  Dean’s way of trying to ease her into the heavier stuff.  Sam on the other hand had all but ignored her existence.

            “Mother fuckers” She frowned, picking a note off the library table.  They had left for the werewolf hunt without her.  “CAS!” She screamed.  “Cas, I need you right now!”

            “What’s wrong?”

            She turned around and Cas stood behind her, looking worried.  “Where are Sam and Dean?”

            “You do not know?”

            “No Cas.  I don’t fuckin’ know.  They fuckin’ left without me, to go on a fuckin’ hunt, and I swear the second they get home, I’m gonna fuckin’ slaughter’em!” She raged.

            “Please calm down.” Cas spoke quietly.  She took a deep breath.

            “Sorry Cas.  I’m just…a little upset.”

            “Would this have anything to do with the sexual nature of your relationship with both brothers?”

            “How did yo-”

            “Angels can read minds remember?”

            She sighed.  “Cas, I’m gonna need you to not do that.  And also my relationship with Sam and Dean is  _not_ sexual.  It’s…complicated.”

            “You humans use that word a lot.  Everything about you is… _complicated_.”

            She snorted “Humans are complicated.”

            “As I have noticed.  What do you need?”

            “To take me to Sam and Dean.”

            “I fear that if I do, their safety may be compromised.”

            “If you don’t take me, your safety will be compromised too.” She narrowed her eyes.  Cas stared back it her, accepting the challenge.

            “Damnit, you win.” She sighed looking away.

            “If you are so worried about Sam and Dean, why not call them?”

            “I’m not worried Cas.  I’m pissed, and they know it too.  So you can imagine, the probably won’t pick up the phone.” She sat down, heaving a sigh, she looked at Cas with smile.  “Would it be too much to ask you to keep me company for a while? Gettin’ left alone in the bunker gets kinda boring.”

            “I would very much enjoy keeping you company.” Cas smiled, taking the seat beside her.

-

-

-

            Cas wasn’t as good of company as she had hoped.  He sat there, never saying a word, occasionally offering an awkward smile.

            “Cas, would you uh…stop staring at me?” She asked running a hand through her hair.  She had been trying to pay attention to the TV, but the angel staring was fairly distracting.

            “My apologies.  I was just trying to figure out an appropriate way to ask you.”

            “Ask me what?”

            “Well, typically I would just sift through you memories until I received my answer, but you asked me no-”

            “Hold on.” She interrupted him, a look of utter confusion on her face.  “You can read people’s memories too?”

            “Yes.”

            She took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, exhaling through her mouth. “Continue” She spoke, her voice strained.  This was probably the most frustrating  ~~person~~ _thing_  to have a conversation with.

            “As I was saying, you asked me not to read your mind.  So I was wondering how you got into hunting.”

            She stared at Cas.  He took this as a sign of aggression and raised his hands in surrender, “Only if you don’t mind my asking.”

            She snorted.  “It’s alright Cas.  I just forget sometimes that there are people who don’t know.  If that’s any indication to how long I’ve been hangin’ ‘round Sam and Dean.”

            “So you will tell me?”

            “Yeah.” She muted the TV and turned to face Cas, leaning her back against the arm of the couch that had been haphazardly placed in what had been named the living room.

            “It all started my senior year of high school.  The guys were huntin’ down those leviathan things, and I guess there were a couple at my school.  There had been a few deaths, but I didn’t think anything of it.  A lotta kids go missin’ in Atlanta, so I just wrote it off.”

“So I was in the art room after school hours, it was maybe 6 ’o’ clock.  I was in the art room which was way in the back corner of my school, cause I was busy workin’ on my portfolio for college admissions.”

            She adjusted herself on the couch, looking up at Cas who had this look of rapt attention.  She smiled at him, “Anyway, I hear runnin’ in the hallway, and it’s gettin’ late not many students would bother stayin’ that late on a Friday, and teachers sure as fuck don’t.  Clock strikes 3:30 and they all clear out the building.”

            “So I hear runnin’ and I think ‘well this can’t be good’.  So I go over to the door to check what the fuck is goin’ on, and I see these two dudes, holding machetes, bookin’ it down the hallway, three football players in lettermans chasin’em.  So I open the door, call out to the dudes runnin’ and tell’em to get in the room.  They come barrelin’ in and I slam the door closed and lock it, just as the football players get up to the door.”

            “And they are poundin’ on the door, and woods splinterin’, and I’m freaking.  So I look at the guys and I ask’em what the fuck is going on.  I didn’t get an answer.  The tall one, who ended up being Sam when they introduced themselves a few hours later, just asked me where the exit was.  I grabbed my shit and led them through the art teacher’s office, closing and locking that door just as the one the footballers had been bangin’ on finally gave.”

            “What happened then?” Cas breathed, he was getting quite wrapped up in the story if he did say so himself.  She chuckled.

            “Typical shit.  Sam, and Dean told me…everythin’ that was goin’ on.  What the leviathan were.  All that shit.  And it became very clear I was no longer safe at my school.”

            “Why?” Cas demanded.

            “The leviathans saw my face.  I was cornered in the art room by one a the footballers from the day before.  He started talkin’ ‘bout how his friends went after my family.  That they were all dead.” She stopped then, her voice failing her for a moment as she tried to hold back the memories from flooding her mind.

            “I’m sorry for you loss.” Cas mummered, placing his hand on her knee.  She looked up at him, tilting her head in question.  Cas slowly pulled his hand back, “That’s what humans do correct? Comfort each other?”

            She scoffed, wiping away the wetness from her eyes.  “Yeah Cas.  Humans comfort each other, I just wasn’t expecting you to…do that.”

            “Dean may think me a heartless creature, but I am not.  I have learned much in my few years on Earth.”

            “Well I’m glad to hear it.  So uhm, were was I?”

            “You need not continue if it is too hard.” Cas spoke soothingly.

            “Nah.  I wanna keep goin’.  It helps to talk sometimes.  So at this point I assume my family is dead.  My parents…my big brothers.  And this  _thing_  has got me pinned down, and I don’t know what to do.  So I start reachin’ for the shit, and lucky me, I managed to grab the right thing on the first try.  I grab this industrial sized bottle of wood bleach that people used for some projects, and threw it at him.  And then the thing was sizzlein’, and smokin’, and just runnin’, round like a chicken with it’s head cut off.”

            “And Dean, being Dean, came in that precise moment, all heroic, and everything.  And then he decapitated the thing.  I kinda went on auto pilot after that.  Don’t remember much.  They gathered up my shit and moved me to a cabin in the middle a nowhere, which this grouchy old man.”

            “Bobby.” Cas smiled warmly.  She smiled back.

            “Yeah.  Bobby.  He was a… he was a real sweetheart behind all the shit, he really cared about me and what happened to me.  Taught me the things I needed to know before he was killed.  The Bobby’s place turned into Jody’s place.  Sam, and Dean didn’t wanna take me out on hunts.  Told me I was too young and inexperienced.  Not long after you, and Dean got sent to purgatory, Sam sent me a message.  You two were gone, and he was gonna disappear too.  So I grabbed the keys to Jody’s car, took a couple guns, and I hit the road and hunted by myself for…well until Dean, and Sam got back together.  I guess Jody had sent left them a few voice mails about me disappearin’ and then I was here.  That was maybe…four months ago.”

            “That’s quite the story.”

            “Yeah.  Wouldn’t believe a word of it if it hadn’t happened to me.” She shook her head, turning back to the TV, and putting the sound back on.

            “And the nature of you relationship with both Sam and Dean?”

            She groaned, “Cas.  C’mon man, I spilled my life story.  I think we’re good for now.  Besides, ain’t nothin’ to  _the nature of my relationship with Sam, and Dean_.” She shook her head.  “Dean wants me… _experienced_  with the world, Sam fingered me.  Ain’t a whole lot to tell.”

            Cas nodded slowly, “If you say so.”

            “I do say so.” She huffed. She arranged herself on the couch, trying to pay attention to her show again when her cell phone began to ring.

            “Goddamit, I just want to watch my show in peace!” She yelled getting up and heading for the library.

            “ _Please refrain from taking my father’s name in vain!_ ” Cas called.  She rolled her eyes, mumbling a ‘whatever’ as she picked up the phone and answered it.

            “You have reached the law offices of Winchester and Winchester.  I am sorry to inform you that both douche canoes are out of the office at the moment, would you like to leave a message?”

            “ _Cute._ ”

            She snickered, “Whataya want Dean? I’m still pissed you and you’re asshat brother took off for the hunt without even tellin’ me.”

            “ _Well that’s why I called.  Can’t have my best girl pissed off at me can I?_ ”

            “Well, that entirely up to you and what you say in the next thirty seconds ain’t it?”

            “ _There’s that sarcasm I’ve missed so much._ ”

            “It’s been less than a day.”

            “ _Anyway, Sammy and me wrapped up the hunt already.  It was pretty easy; all that work you put into finding the pattern, and tracking the wolf._ ”

            “Ah Dean, ass-kissing will get you everywhere with me.”

            “ _Good to know.  Anyway, Princess, I called you cause I wanted to ask you if you were by any chance up for a little lesson tonight?_ ”

            “Lesson? What kinda lesson?”

            “ _I think we both know the answer to that._ ” She could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice.  She felt her face heat up as she moved to the kitchen hoping that would keep Cas from over-hearing. 

            “What did you have in mind?”

            “ _I was thinkin’ maybe you’d be waitin’ for me in my room. And if you think you’re ready maybe we could…move things from kissing._ ”

            She swallowed, her mouth and throat suddenly dry. “Y-yeah.  We can do that.  I…I would like to do that.”

            “ _See ya when I get home Princess.  Oh, and don’t bother wearin’ too much.  It’ll just get in the way._ ” He hung up and she found herself leaning over the sink, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

            “Are you alright?” She looked up to find Cas standing in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.  “You are very red.  Is it a fever? Do you need me to heal you?”

            “Nah, Cas.  I’m fine, just…just gotta take a really cold shower.” She walked away from the confused angel.

            “What does a cold shower have anything to do with Dean wanting you naked and in his room?”

            “ _Goddamnit Cas, I told you to quit the mind reading!_ ” She yelled from the hall.

            “And I asked you to quit taking my father’s name in vain!”


	4. Chapter 4

  She was sitting on Dean’s bed wearing nothing but one of his flannels when his door slammed open.  Dean stormed into his room looking mildly pissed and completely unaware that she was there.

            “Dean come on, it’s not that big of a deal.” Sam called entering the room behind him.  Her forehead creased in confusion.  What the fuck was going on.

            “If you need me to I can le-“

            “Shut up!” Both brothers snapped.

            She raised her hands in defeat leaning back against the pillows, arms folding across her chest.

            Dean took a deep breath, and faced Sam.  “It is a big deal.  She chose me, Sam.  And you didn’t respect that.”

            She turned her head to the brothers.  “For fucks sake, did Cas tell you that Sam fingered me?”

            Dean craned his neck back to look at her, a look of utter shock on his face.  “Cas knew?!” He all but shrieked.  She was happy to note that Dean was perfectly capable of sounding like a four year old girl when given the proper incentive, though he would never admit it.

            “Well I mean…I only told him, like, a few hours ago…” She shrugged looking down at her hands.

            “This is bullshit.  You asked  _me_ to help you not Sam.”

            “All he did was finger me last fucking week!  He hasn’t touched me since!” She snapped.

            “All I’m saying is you asked me to help you, and then you went to Sam!”

            “I came on to her Dean.” Sam sighed.

            Dean glared at him, “No you didn’t.  You never just come on to girls Sam.”

            “No.  He did.  I’ve told you before I’ve never had experience with guys.” She reminded.

            Dean looked between them absolutely flabbergasted.  “This is ridiculous.”

            “Why? Cause I like both of you? What, you guys don’t know how to share?”

            Dean’s eyes darkened as he looked down at the young woman.  “Careful what you say Princess.  Me, and Sammy share just fine.”

            “Yeah?  You should totally prove it to me.”

            Sam looked at her shocked.  “You were so sweet, and innocent.  Where did this come from?”

            “I’ve created a monster.” Dean sighed.

            “Look, I can leave, and let you guys take care of this; or you can prove to me how good you are at sharing, and we can get over the whole jealous brothers thing.  Cause, I mean, if you’re sharin’ the same thing what’s there to be jealous about am I right?”

            “I like the way you think Princess.” Dean looked her up, and down, “Like the shirt by the way.”

            She grabbed the loose fabric pulling it from her chest, “Yeah? I’m not sure where I got it, just kinda found it lyin’ around.”

            Dean plunked down next to her, kicking off his socks, and shoes followed by his jacket.  “Yeah? Well it definitely suits you.”

            She smiled, and looked over to Sam who stood awkwardly by the door.  “You gonna join us or not? Cause I’m serious about that showing me how you share thing.”

            Sam looked to Dean, asking permission.  All he needed was Dean’s nod, and he stripped down to his jeans, and t-shirt.

            “So how do you guys wanna do this? Cause I mean this is still my first time an-“

            Dean cut her off with a soft kiss.  He pulled back slowly letting himself linger on her lips.  “We’ll take care a you Princess.  This ain’t our first rodeo.”

            “Oh, I bet.” She smirked swinging a leg over, and climbing into Sam’s lap.

            “Oh, come on!” Dean cried.

            “Oh, like you won’t get your turn?” she shook her head.

            “Yeah Dean.  You’ll get your turn.” Sam gloated, placing a hand on each side of her face, and bringing her lips to his.  Up until now she had only ever kissed Dean, and Sam was…it was different with Sam.  But a good different.  It was soft, and sweet, and just…different.  The way his lips pressed against hers, the softness of them- much softer than Deans.

            Never breaking from the kiss for longer than it took to take a breath, she slowly skimmed the tips of her fingers across the skin just at the hem of Sam’s shirt.

            “You guys gonna get a move on or what? I’m getting’ bored over here.” Dean sighed loudly, laying on his side resting his cheek on his fist.  She pulled away from Sam, him following her lips; trying to get them back against his.  Instead he settled for the exposed skin of her neck.

            “Oh, Dean.  Forgot you were there.  Sam’s a great kisser…just kinda makes you forget everything.”

            Dean frowned, “I hate both of you.”

            She threw her head back, and howled with laughter as Sam’s lips moved across her throat, his own laughter sending tingling vibrations through her. 

“I could get used to this.” She sighed.

“Sam? Or both of us?” Dean asked, his voice low.

“Definitely both of you.”

“Trust me Princess.  I could get used to it too.” Dean spoke softly, hardly loud enough for either her, or Sam to hear.  Sam pulled away from her neck, taking her face in his hands again.

“You’re sure this is what you want?  We can still end this…you can wait until you’re ready.” Sam spoke in that calm, negotiator tone of his.

“I’m doing exactly what I want to be doing Sam.  Just…go easy on me yeah?”

“Whatever you want.” Sam smiled.

“Good, cause I want to do this.” She gripped the hem of Sam’s shirt pulling it up.  He reached for the hem of his shirt, and lifted it off throwing it off to the side.

“What about me Princess? I’m all alone over here.”

“Poor Dean.” She rolled her eyes, climbing over to his lap.  He placed his hands on her hips, and she held his face in her hands smiling at him.

“Just like I taught ya.” Dean muttered.  She grinned, and leaned in pressing her lips harshly against his.  The kiss was all passion, and teeth, and biting, and everything she craved from Dean.  It occurred to her briefly that Dean had gotten to her.  He had gotten under her skin, and there was no possible way she could ever want anything, or anyone else. Dean pulled away from her suddenly, leaving her gasping for breath.

“Are you ready Princess?” Dean asked, giving her one final chance out.

“God, yes Dean.  Want you, want Sam.  Want all of it forever.”

“Forever’s a long time, think you can put up with me, and Sammy for that long?”

“One way to find out.” She smirked, slowly unbuttoning the large over shirt she wore.

            “Not like that.” Dean growled pushing her on her back, knees on either side of her hips he started to unbutton the shirt instead.  “Better this way.  I wanna take care a you, lemme do it for you.”

            “ _We_  want to take care of you.” Sam corrected, brushing her hair away from her face.

            “Okay.” She sighed in relief as Dean finally pulled the shirt away from her, the cool air of the bunker washing over her heated skin.  Dean leaned over her, kissing his way across her throat, and down to her chest.

            “Fuck” She huffed, eyes snapping shut.

            “You like that Princess?” Dean growled against her skin.

            “The fuck do you think, asshat?”

            Dean bit down on her shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough be a warning.

            “Ow!” She hissed, smacking Dean’s side.  Dean grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers, and pinning her hand above her head.

            “Young ladies shouldn’t use that kind of language.”

            “And what’re you gonna do about it?” She challenged, smirking.

            Dean sat up straight, and looked to Sam.  “Whattaya think Sammy? What should we do about it?”

            “We should teach her a lesson.” Sam spoke, eyes hooded and dark.  She shivered under his gaze.  “One she’ll never forget.” He added.

            “First things first,” Dean grunted, pulling her up by her shoulders “The rest of these clothes need to come off.” He reached around, and un-did the clasp of her bra pulling it down her shoulders.

            “Fuck” Sam huffed leaning down to press kisses to her chest.  She yelped in surprise, as Sam kissed his way from her clavicle to her breasts, finally wrapping his lips around a nipple; his free hand went to her other breast, messaging it.

            “Oh, shit” She gasped, wrapping her fingers in his hair tugging at it, and combing her fingers through.  She doesn’t even feel it when Dean removes her underwear seconds later; she does feel it when a finger that’s definitely thicker than any of hers touches her slit moving gently upwards, and giving her clit just the slightest touch.

            “Looks like our girls all ready to get down, and dirty.” Dean spoke, his voice hoarse, and deep with arousal.

            “I bet” Sam growled against her breast.  She squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

            “First things first though.” Dean spread her thighs, and hooked her knees over his shoulders, drawing her up.

            “Wh-what are you doing!” She snapped, trying to close her thighs, not entirely comfortable with the intimate view Dean was getting of her.

            “Who said you get to eat her out first” Sam demands, having been rudely interrupted when Dean had pulled her away.

            “Me.  Cause I’m the oldest, and she came to me first, and because I say so, so wait your turn, bitch.”

            “Fine, jerk.” Sam huffed, turning his attention back to her breasts, working his way up to her neck, and across her jaw.  She relaxed as his lips moved across her skin, the stubble of his jaw rubbing across her skin intermittently with the contrast of his soft lips sent thrills through her.  She felt a pinch at her thigh, and hissed looking to Dean.

            “You’re gonna wanna see this Princess.” Dean smirked.  He leaned down, as slowly, and deliberately as he could he ran his tongue up her slit.  She gasped, body going stock still.

            “Relax” Sam murmured into her ear “Dean’s gonna make you feel good, but you have to relax.”

            She nodded, willing her body to go lax under the brother’s combined attention.

            “Good girl.” Sam praised, kissing her deeply.  With Sam moving his lips across her sensitive, and flushed skin, and Dean working his tongue at her core she was brought to a height she hadn’t believed possible.

            “Oh… Oh-hmm, sh-shit.” She gasped, grabbing the hair at the back of Sam’s neck tightly.  “I need… I n-ne… I need…”

            “What do you need sweetheart?” Dean smirked, pulling away from her.

            “Fuck you Winchester.  You know exactly what I want!” She growled.  Dean chuckled.

            “Yeah, I do.” Dean pressed his lips to her clit, sucking the engorged nub into his mouth, and slowly sliding his index finger inside her, “God damn, you’re wet.” He grunted.  He pulled his finger out completely, and then slid two in; pumping them in, and out slowly, scissoring them, and stretching her. 

            And then his finger pressed against a certain spot in her, and she squealed; hips, and back arcing away from Dean, as he finally took her over that edge.  He eased her knees of his shoulder, and placed her back down on the bed.

            “First time being eaten out, how’d you like it?” Dean grinned, all smug, and cocky.  And with every right to be so.  The look of bliss on her face was completely his doing.

            “Don’t get ahead of yourself” She slurred, still trying to regain control of her body.

            “Wow, after all that you still wanna talk shit huh?” Dean chuckled.

            “Whattaya want? S’just the kinda girl I am.”

            “Guess we just didn’t teach our lessons well enough.” Sam spoke up, grabbing her hips, and dragging her towards his lap.

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Dean reached out, grabbing her shoulders, and pulled her back towards him.  “Who said you get to pop her cherry.”

            “Well you got to eat her out, only seems fair.”

            “He’s right Dean.  Only fair.” She smirked up at him. 

            “You little shit” Dean frowned.  “Fine, have it your way.”

            “We will,” She assured.  Sam chuckled, and pulled her back to his lap, her resting on his knees, just raising her off the bed.  His expression changed from playful to concerned in seconds.

            “You’re absolutely sure you’re ready for this? There’s nothing wrong with telling us no.”

            “I know.  I want this.” She smiled sweetly.

            “Alright.” Sam smiled, and pulled open the nightstand drawer fishing out a condom.

            “How do you know where I keep my condoms?” Dean demanded, frown still in place.

            “Dude, we’ve lived with each other our whole lives, and you think I don’t know these things?”

            “You are the definition of annoying little brother, I swear to God.” Dean huffed, leaning back against his pillows.  She chuckled, the brother’s banter putting her at ease.  Like anything but Sam opening his pants, and pulling his cock free was happening.

            “Holy shit, you’re a monster.” Her eyes zeroed in on his cock,  laying hot, and heavy against his ab’s as he shimmed his jeans down his hips, and ass; finally kicking them off to the floor.

            Sam looked down at himself, embarrassment clearly written in his features. “Sorry” he mumbled.

            “No, no, that’s uh…jesus, Sam.  Sorry.  That’s not what I meant, you’re just…holy shit.  Great job man, like…good for you.” She smiled, grabbing his face in her hands, and kissing him softly.  Sam snorted.

            “You’re not so bad yourself.” He sighed pulling away.

            “Your cuteness is making me wanna throw up.  Would you mind just gettin’ it on already?” Dean sighed.  She craned her neck to look at him over his shoulder, his own jeans, underwear, and t-shirt having been removed.

            “Dean, you of all people should realize there’s more to sex then just the actual sex part of it.” She chastised.

            “Princess, there’s a difference between fucking, and making love, but that’s a different lesson for a different day.  Right now I’m just more concerned with fucking that tight, wet, little pussy of yours, and taking a nice hot shower.  I’ve had a long day, and nothing would make me feel better.”

            She shuddered under his gaze, heat once again pooling in her belly at his gaze.  “Well when you put it like that.”  She pressed Sam against the headboard, positioning him next to Dean, and sat back on his legs.  Sam reached for the condom he had left sitting on the nightstand.

            “Are you ready?” Sam asked, sliding the condom down his shaft.

            “God, yes.” She positioned herself to hover over Sam’s cock.  He reached down, and held it in place for her.

            “Go slowly.  Don’t push yourself.”

            She nodded, placing her hands on Sam’s shoulders, and very slowly started to sink down.  She groaned when the head of his cock began to stretch her.

            “Shit.” She rested her forehead against his shoulder as she stopped, and let herself accommodate to his size.

            “You’re doing great” Sam rubbed his free hand up, and down her back soothingly. She repeated the process, taking him in until it hurt too much, and stopped to let herself adjust until finally she was fully seated in his lap.  By that time she was flushed, sweaty, and trembling with need.  Just like Sam.

            “God,  _do_ something.” She gasped.  Sam gripped her hips, lifting her up, and pushing her back down hard.  She cried out, Sam setting a brutal pace, almost impossible for her to keep up.

            “Holy shit” Dean grunted from beside them, the slick sound of skin on skin evident between all of them.

            “Sam, Sam, Sam” His name became a mantra that she spoke reverently.

            “God, I can’t…I can’t hold on, I’m gonna come.” He gasped into her neck.

            “Do it” She growled into his ear.  She wanted nothing more than for this large man, this  _warrior_  to come undone because of her.  “Come, Sam.  Do it.”

            “ _Fuck_ ” Sam pulled her hips down one final time, stilling inside her.  She collapsed against him, tucking her head under his chin, resting herself against his sweaty heaving chest.

            “Fuck” Sam repeated, voice still hoarse, and hungry.  She grinned, placing a kiss to his neck.

            “Everything I coulda hoped for.” She sighed.  Sam chuckled.

            “Happy I could deliver.”

            “Hey Princess.” She looked over at Dean.  He was flushed, cock standing hard, and proud.

            “You mind helping me out here?” He smirked.

            “I would love to,” She leaned over, and grabbed a condom for the open drawer tossing it to Dean.  She braced herself against Sam’s chest, and slowly lifted herself off his softening cock.  She kissed him once more as he slipped away from her, and climbed over to Dean.  He swiftly grabbed her waist, and flipped her over on to her back kissing her hard.

            “Fuck, Dean” She huffed as he slid inside, Sam’s cock having eased the way for him.

            “Still fucking tight, and wet.” Dean growled into her neck, setting an easy pace.  It wasn’t long before the edge that Sam had begun to take her to, came to a tipping point as Dean moved against her.

            “Fuck, Dean.  Please.  Need more.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers.

            “Whatever you want Princess.” Dean grunted, hips snapping against hers as he reached down to rub his fingers against her clit.  She inhaled sharply at the contact, it was too much, and not enough all at once.  “Come on Princess.  Let go.  You know you want it” Dean growled.

            She gasped, hips arcing off the bed once more as her cunt tightened around Dean, her release crashing through her.

            “ _Shit!_ ” Dean growled, hips snapping faster against hers prolonging her orgasm as Dean chased his own.  He growled, and bit down her shoulder once more as his hips finally stilled against, his cock twitching inside as he finally came.

            Dean lifted his head from her shoulder looking her in the eyes.  “You are amazing.”

            “So are you two,” She yawned reaching out to brush her hand against Sam’s thigh.  His hand tightened around hers, weaving their fingers together.  Dean kissed her tenderly.

            “I’m gonna go shower, you get some rest.” Dean pulled free of her, and kissed her forehead as he headed for the bathroom.

            Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and tucked her into his side letting her rest her check against his chest.

            “I could get used to this” She mumbled.

            “Yeah? So could we.” Sam chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

            “Hey I got a question.” She looked up at him.

            “What’s up?”

            “I know you, and Dean share just fine, but…”

            “But?”

            “How opposed do you think you guys would be to including Cas in this?” She grinned wolfishly.

            “Oh, no.  No, no, you gotta ask Dean about that.”

            “So it’s not okay?” She asked, worried if she had crossed a line.

            “No, I’m perfectly okay with it.  In fact, I’m on board with it.  Dean’s the one you gotta convince.”

            She nodded laying her head back down.  “I’ll bake a pie then.”

            Sam snorted, “Good luck with that.”


End file.
